Turn back time
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Jenny is at MTAC and recalls her time in Marseille with Gibbs when the blue eyes agent appears. Jibbs universe. R&R please.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Music:** Turn Back Time-Aqua

Jibbs universe.

**Turn Back Time**

**Have a good read and reviews please, they make me happy.**

_Give me time to reason,_

_Give me time to think it through_

_Passing through the season,_

_Where I cheated you_

The director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard was sitting in a chair of MTAC, where she had just had a meeting with the SecNav and now read a file from the last case of Gibbs's team that led them to France after a marine, suspected of murder and drug smuggling.

The redhead sighted, throwing her long and red hair to her back while uncrossing her legs and she closed her eyes. She guided the team all the time through that huge screen, but she wanted to go with them. With Gibbs.

"Oh Jethro, if you just knew how much I regret not having returned from Europe with you at that time." She sighted sadly.

A smile escaped from her lips when flashes of her time in Paris, Marseille and Serbia came into her mind, particularly that from Marseille.

_I will always have a cross to wear,_

_But the bolt reminds me I was there_

_So give me strength,_

_To face this test tonight_

___That was their third night in Marseille. __Jenny was sitting in the luxury hotel room, wearing a silk robe as she passed powder on her face. She smiled, continuing to do her makeup, seeing Gibbs standing behind her, wearing a tuxedo, his dark hair, which was getting gray in some parts, combed and he had a rectangular box under his arm. _

"_Jen." _

"_Jethro."_

_The former gunnery smirked. He loved the way his name sounded through that red mouth with a French accent. He put the box on a stool and hugged her from behind, resting his chin over her right shoulder, pulling her long auburn tresses to the side and planting a lightly kiss on her neck causing her to giggle and have chills. _

_Jenny turned her head to the side and their lips met in a gentle kiss which soon became urgent and the man turned her around completely, putting his hands on her waist, holding her there while he ran a hand down her arm, covered by the silk robe. Jenny giggled in the kiss, one hand stroking his graying hair and the other over his chest, pushing him gently. Flashes of last night at the attic during the investigation invaded her mind, of their first night together. _

"_Later we can finish it, Jethro... We still have a party to go, remember?" She reminded him, smiling sweet._

"_Later." He agreed, smirking. _

_Gibbs stole one last kiss and went to the box, arousing the curiosity of the redhead. _

"_What's inside the box?" She asked, trying to spy the box without success._

_Gibbs handed her the box and leaned against the wall next to the vanity, wanting to see the reaction of his partner, and now lover. Jenny opened the box, her finger trembling and she smiled, seeing what was there. _

_It was a long and black dress, silk, spaghetti straps with a plunging neckline in front and a v-shaped back, which went up to the limit of her back. She put the dress on the chair and hugged Gibbs, who smiled, putting his arms around her little body._

"_It's beautiful Jethro. Thank you." _

"_I want everyone in the room to look to this stunning, intelligent and amiable woman I have at my side. Even though this is a mission in disguise." He said, in a horse sincerity voice._

"_Oh Jethro..." It was all she could say, excitedly, with the French accent, her eyes shining with tears. _

_She held his face in her hands, standing on tiptoe, watching those usually serious and mysterious blue eyes, now passionate. And for her! _

_And then they kissed again and Gibbs helped her put on the dress, admiring it and half an hour later, Gibbs and Jenny down the stairs arm in arm, she in her black gown and he in his tuxedo, meeting Decker. _

_Up there, they could see that the ballroom of the hotel was full, and they should keep an eye on their suspects. Jenny stopped Gibbs halfway down the stairs and Gibbs turned to her, entwining their fingers with a quizzical look. She smiled and kissed him there, in the middle of the marble staircase, and Gibbs returned the kiss, before leading her to the salon._

_If only I could turn back time,  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time,  
I would stay for the night... for the night_

"Hey Jen... Jen!" Gibbs called, loud.

Jenny opened her eyes, blinking them, confused. Then she saw that she was back in Washington, in MTAC, and had dozed off in the chair. The agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing before her, looking puzzled.

He sat down beside her and put his hand over her arm, stroking it gently, one of the few contacts they have had since she assumed as director. Jenny was surprised, but tried to hide the shiver that ran through her at the touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring at her body and searching for any hurt, worried.

"Yes, I was just rambling. You shouldn't have gone home?" She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her green eyes and Gibbs's blue eyes stared at her, still worried, but then he smiled relieved.

Gibbs withdrew his hand and handed her a folder.

"I came to deliver the final report of the case. And also, your coffee." He handed her a cup of coffee and she smirked, by his gesture and accepted it, feeling the aroma of coffee that let her more awake.

"Thank you."

"What were you rambling about? Paris?"

She looked at him and saw that he had that smile and she blushed, averting her eyes to the screen.

"Marseille." Was all she said, her voice low.

It was her turn to smile and blue eyes and green met and Gibbs shook his gray head, grabbing another cup of coffee he had brought and turning his gaze to the screen forward, watching the images of the last case. Both drank the coffee in silence, lost in thought, but smiling, before he retired.

**End**


End file.
